Frank and Sally weekend away
by troopersmith
Summary: Frank and Sally went to Leeds to see Stephen and Sally's sister.


_Frank and Sally's weekend away._

Frank wake up early but smiled when he saw Sally still asleep in their bed. He still can't believe that his beloved Sal had moved in with him. Sally was the first woman that he had ever live with and want to. Things between them had been great for the last six weeks. They had sorted out her having an abortion and started dating that day of the satellite entering the atmosphere. When they all stood there watching the meteor shower of the burning satellite entering the atmosphere, he and Sal was looking and smiling at each other. He know then that she love him too. They went to his place after the shift and had a serious talk about their feelings. She told him that she does love him and she didn't realise how much till she thought he had died in that gas explosion.

She opened her eyes to smile when she saw Frank smiling down at her.

'Good morning.' Sally said, she leaned over to kiss Frank on the lips.

'Good morning, sexy.' Frank said.

'What was you thinking about just then?' Sally asked. She stretch her arms above her head, when she did that, the bed covers fall off her to Frank saw her breasts.

'What a beautiful sight.' Frank said as he put his hands on her breasts. 'I love your beautiful tits, your beautiful nipples.' he moved his head to kiss each nipple.

Sally could feel Frank's erection against her stomach. She moaned as Frank was licking, kissing and sucking her nipples. Then she felt his hand touching her pussy.

'Mmmm, Frank.' Sally moaned.

Frank stopped with her nipples and went between her open legs and kiss her passionate on the lips as he push pushed himself inside her wet and warm pussy. His whole dick was deep inside her, his balls banging against her as they made love. He love watching her come, she wild at sex.

Afterwards they laid in each other arms.

'What was your thinking about when I wake up?' Sally asked.

'Just couldn't believe that we are living together now. And how much I love you.' Frank said. 'Want to leave about 11 o'clock for Leeds.'

'That's be fine.' Sally said. 'I fancy a nice long soak in the bath, want to join me?'

Frank laughed. 'Yes please, I can wash your back.'

'You can wash any part of me that you want.' Sally said with a smile. 'Remember that day I saw you naked in the locker room after you had a shower?'

Frank laughed. 'I remember that well, thanks. I had loads of sex dreams about that.'

'What sort of sex dreams?' Sally asked. She was playing with his nipples.

'In my mind, you didn't go to the pub then. You got on to your knees and gave me head, I come into your mouth.' Frank said, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

'I can gave you head now.' Sally said. Her hand moved to his hard on.

'Tell you more details of these dreams while you are giving me a blow job.' Frank said.

Sally laughed as she went down to Frank's groin.

************

When Stephen got home from school Frank and Sally was there. They was drinking coffee and talking to his mum.

'Hi Sally and Frank.' Stephen said as he hugged Sally and Frank. 'Hi mum.'

'Hi Stephen.' Sally said as she kiss him.

'Hi mate.' Frank said. 'How's things?'

'Great, mate.' Stephen said. 'So how's things with you two?'

'Brilliant.' Frank said with a big smile.

'Stephen, do you want a drink and something to eat?' Debbie asked.

'Just a Coke be great mum.' Stephen said.

Frank take Sally, Debbie and Stephen to something to eat in a pub. Frank got tickets for the rugby game on Saturday afternoon. He hadn't tell Stephen that yet. It just be he and Stephen for the game.

'Will you be sharing the room with Sally?' Stephen asked Frank, he had a big smile on his face. When he was at Frank's place he had seen Frank and Sally fucking. He like Frank. That was a great day out at the seaside apart from the whale that died.

'Yes I be sharing with Sally.' Frank said.

'Hope you will be using condoms, we had learned about safe sex.' Stephen said.

'Stephen.' Debbie said, but she was laughing with Frank and Sally.

'Mum, I was just saying that they should have safe sex.' Stephen said, he was also laughing.

'Thanks for the advice, mate.' Frank said as he winked at Stephen.

'Any more advice you want, just asked me.' Stephen said.

Frank laughed. 'I keep that in mind, son.'

They had a great time at the pub. Frank and Stephen play pool.

Debbie and Sally talked.

*********

The next morning at breakfast. Frank told Stephen about the rugby match they will be going to later that day. Stephen was over the moon.

'We can have men time together, without the birds.' Stephen said. 'Thanks Frank.'

'Thanks for getting me away from your aunt Sal, otherwise she would have taking me shopping.' Frank said laughing.

Sally just put her middle finger up at him.

While Frank and Stephen was at the rugby game, Sally and Debbie went shopping and spent some time together. They went into Anne Summers shop and Sally pick up some sexy underwear.

'Let me get something for you, so I can thank Frank for being with Stephen in that way.' Debbie said. 'All Stephen talk about is Frank.'

'Frank like Stephen too.' Sally said. 'You don't have to buy me anything. Frank love spending time with Stephen. He loves kids.' Frank would have make a great dad. Why didn't she just wait for a few days before she went to the doctor.

'Sal, don't think about that, I think you did the right thing, you and Frank hadn't been together for that long. Wait for few years before you had kids.' Debbie said. 'It was too soon. Can't believe you got pregnant on that first time with Frank.'

'It was great sex too.' Sally said, laughing.

'Haven't had sex for ages.' Debbie said. 'Maybe I should get some toys here.'

Sally laughed. 'Maybe we should go clubbing it while Frank can look after Stephen. You might get laid.'

'I forget how to fuck.' Debbie said.

'It like falling off the bike.' Sally said. She saw a fireman uniform.

'Bet Frank look sexy in his uniform.' Debbie said.

'He look better out of it.' Sally said laughing. 'He got a great body.'

'He is good looking too.' Debbie said. 'Maybe I buy him that uniform and he can model it for me.' she pointed to the fireman PVC uniform.

Sally laughed.

Debbie saw something that would great on Sally, a firewoman PVC uniform.

'I get that for you, Sal.' Debbie said. 'What size are you?'

'You don't have to.' Sally said. 'It's forty quid.'

'Please let me get it for you and Frank.' Debbie said.

'Don't think it would fit Frank.' Sally said with a smile.

'You be wearing it for him and he could be thanking me in the morning.' Debbie said. She did heard Sally and Frank in their lovemaking last night and this morning.

After Anne Summers they went to a pub for a drink or two. They got chatted up by couple of guys. They told the guys no and go away. Then Stephen's dad and his girlfriend walked up to them.

'Hi Debbie and Sally.' Steve said.

'Hi Steve.' Sally and Debbie said.

'Where's Stephen?' Steve asked.

'At a rugby game with Sal's boyfriend.' Debbie said. 'Frank like to spent some time with Stephen.'

'Don't fucking start.' Steve said. 'Anyway, is Frank a fireman?'

'Yes he is.' Sally said. She hate Steve, he made a pass at her once. He even got in bed with her once. She hit him so hard in the balls that he couldn't walk or talk for ages.

'You just love fucking firemen don't you.' Steve said.

'Fuck off dickhead.' Sally said. 'You are scum.'

'Shut up bitch.' Steve said. 'Do you let any firemen fuck you. Do they take it in turns to fuck you.'

Sally couldn't help herself but punch Steve in the balls very hard. He fall to the floor holding his balls.

'Come on, Debbie, there is a horribly smell in here now.' Sally said.

'You bitch.' Steve's girlfriend yelled. She was beside Steve.

'Fuck off you slag.' Sally said. 'He lucky that I didn't cut them off and make him eat them.'

'Darling, leave the two bitches alone, they are not worth it.' Steve said.

Debbie and Sally left the pub. They went home.

'Steve's face when you punch him in the balls.' Debbie said, laughing.

'He is scum.' Sally said. 'He know about Joe and what Bateman did to me.'

'Does Frank know about the rape?' Debbie said.

'Yes, he know about it before we got together.' Sally said. 'It weird that he was station where Bateman was sent to. He didn't like him.'

'I hate that bastard for what he did to you.' Debbie said.

'Just forget about him.' Sally said.

Frank and Stephen walked through the doorway while Debbie and Sally was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

'Good, Stephen wash your hands and face please.' Debbie said.

'OK, mum.' Stephen said. He went to the bedroom.

Frank went up to Sally and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionate on the lips.

'How was the game?' Debbie asked.

'Great, we won.' Frank said. 'How was your afternoon?'

'Great.' Both Sally and Debbie said.

'Sal brought some great sexy things from Ann Summers.' Debbie said.

Frank laughed. 'I can't wait to see them on her.'

'You just have to wait till tonight.' Sally said to Frank.

'What he got to wait for?' Stephen asked, he just walked into the kitchen.

'Sally had brought some clothes, and Frank want to see her wearing them.' Debbie said.

'What something from Ann Summers?' Stephen asked smiling.

'Mind your own business.' Sally said with a smile.

'So you did.' Stephen said with a smile and wink at Frank.

After the meal they just spent the night in, playing games and drinking wine. Frank was watching the two sisters having a laughed. He never saw Sally like this before. But then he wanted a early night so he can see what Sally had brought.

Debbie went to the bathroom. Sally started to kiss him passionate on lips. He wanted to take her right now on the sofa. Their hands roaming each other body as they was kissing. Sally straddle Frank's lap.

They heard Debbie laughed. 'You two can go to bed if you want to.'

Sally could feel how hard Frank was beneath her.

'Do you mind if we do?' Sally said.

'Go on had a good time.' Debbie said.

**** ******

The next day Frank drove everyone to Sally and Debbie's parents house for the day. They lived in Bradford. It didn't take long to get there.

Sally's parents got on okay with Frank. It was the first time they saw him.

'Thanks for the outfit you got Sally.' Frank said to Debbie.

They was in the back garden watching Stephen playing with the dog.

'Thanks for taking Stephen to the game and just being there for him.' Debbie said . 'And making Sal very happy.'

'She make me very happy.' Frank said. 'And she look so bloody sexy in that firewoman uniform.'

Debbie laughed.

'Pity she can't wear it for work. Then she look sexy in the uniform anyway. Had problems keeping my hands off her sometimes.' Frank said.

Debbie laughed. 'Sal had been always been beautiful.'

'So are you.' Frank said.

'I don't think I am.' Debbie said. 'Steve, my ex didn't make me feel sexy.'

'He is a fool, then.' Frank said. He want to help her. 'Maybe you should go out more.'

'There a guy at work.' Debbie said. 'He keep asking me out.'

'Go out with him, maybe tonight. We can look after Stephen.' Frank said.

'OK, I just text him.' Debbie said, she got out her phone to text.

************

Sally and Frank was looking after Stephen while Debbie went out on the date with Nigel.

When Stephen was in bed. They opened a bottle of wine. They was making out on the sofa. Then they make love on the sofa.

Sally look at the clock on the wall as she was putting on her top.

'Debbie should be home soon.' Sally said.

'Yeah.'Frank said. He was putting on his jeans.

'I hope she had a good time.' Sally said. She had put on her skirt.

'I just had a great time.' Frank said, smiling.

Sally laughed. 'We always had a great time when we had sex.'

He pulled her into a hug. He started to kiss her passionate on the lips.

Debbie had brought Nigel home with her for coffee. They walked into the living room to find Sally and Frank kissing passionate.

Debbie coughed to let Sally and Frank know she was home.

Frank, Sally, Debbie and Nigel was sitting down drinking coffee. Nigel went home an hour later. He got another date with Debbie on Tuesday lunchtime.

Frank and Sally went back to London after lunch on the Monday. They got work on Tuesday morning.


End file.
